Star Wars: Ascension
by Daisy-023
Summary: An alternate universe story combining Halo, Star Wars and Mass Effect, done as seamlessly as possible. Read to find out more.
1. Prologue: Priority Virmire

**Prologue: Priority: Virmire**

**1135 hours, July 4, 2183 (Military Calendar)\hyperspace – unknown coordinates near Hoc star system**

"So," Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko remarked. "We run into the Attican Traverse to chase down a Rouge Spectre and we wind up on a side trip to aid a Salarian infiltration group on an unexploited garden planet."

"But bear in mind, Councillor Valern did say that this team was gathering intel on Saren." Commander Rachel Shepard replied.

"ETA to Hoc system is ten minutes." Joker interrupted smoothly.

"Good timing, Joker, I knew you wanted to test Tali's upgrades to the hyperdrive sooner or later anyway."

"I guess we'd better gear up, if Saren's down there we're likely to run into a lot of geth," Liara reasoned.

"Kaidan, Liara, I want all our gear for this run stowed in five minutes."

"Aye, aye,"

**/**

The _Normandy_ exited hyperspace just inside the Hoc system, a signal immediately began to register. "Commander, I'm picking up a signal, must be our Salarian infiltration team."

"Check out those defence towers." Kaidan remarked, checking the long range visual sensors.

"Drop the Mako, we'll go in hot and take them out." Shepard said.

"I'll get you underneath their radar, Commander."

As the squad climbed into the Mako, Shepard suddenly noticed a cylindrical object attached to Liara's belt. "What is that exactly?"

"Oh, this? Yes there's some history behind it, it's the only reminder I have of my life in a different universe."

"Ignoring the fact that you're from a parallel universe for a second, can you go into detail?"

"It's a lightsaber, the signature weapon of the Jedi Order. It uses looped magnetic fields to contain a focused plasma beam in a blade configuration."

"How long have you had it?"

"This one I built when I was sixteen, I received my first lightsaber when I was four."

"They put a weapon in your hand at _four years old_?"

"Jedi learn the basics of the Force and lightsaber combat early on. It's part of what makes us so well known in my home universe."

"How'd you wind up in our universe?"

"When I was on a mission shortly after being knighted I was captured by the Sith Empire, they used what I'm now certain was Reaper technology to indoctrinate me to their way of thinking. I led a raid on the Jedi Temple and engaged in a duel with my friend, Mirena Offee. Mirena eventually shot me dead at point-blank range with a blaster pistol as an act of mercy; she knew I was beyond saving."

"I'm sorry if I seem to be prying."

"No, it's ok; let's just focus on the mission."

**/**

"Damned if this can't get any weirder," Ashley Williams groused. She put a burst downrange with her Banshee Mk VII assault rifle, dropping three geth troopers in the process.

Nearby, Liara ignited her lightsaber and started slicing geth left and right, having forgone firearms in favour of her blade and biotics.

"Damn machines!" Ash snarled as a pulse laser tore through her shoulder. Liara sprang forward and bisected the offender with her lightsaber.

"Ashley, you need to get some medigel on that injury."

"I'll be fine for a few minutes, but thanks for reminding me anyway."

"No problem."

**/**

The _Normandy_ swooped in over the bomb site and lowered her cargo ramp. Kaidan, aided by several crewmen, moved the bomb down the ramp and into position. Kaidan keyed his earpiece.

"Bomb is in position, we're all set here!"

"_Commander, do you read me?"_ Ashley's voice came over the radio, gunfire and explosions sounding in the background giving Shepard a good idea of the situation on Ash's end.

"The nuke is almost ready, get to the rendezvous point, Williams!"

"_Negative, it's too hot to pull out! Captain Kirrahe says we can't risk it!"_

"Damn it! Joker, we're heading for the AA tower."

"_Roger that,"_

**/**

"_Heads up, LT, we've spotted a troopship headed to your position."_

"_It's already here, geth are pouring out all over the bombsite!"_

"I'm coming to get you Lieutenant, just hold on."

"_Negative on that ma'am, I'm activating the nuke!"_

"Alenko, what are you doing!?"

"_Making sure this mission is successful, I don't mind going out this way, better this then getting captured and indoctrinated."_

"Good luck... Kaidan, it's been an honour."

"_Thank you for everything... Rachel, I love you..."_

"Goodbye," Shepard whispered and closed the channel, tears blurring her vision.

**/**

Kaidan knew what he had to do, but that still didn't make it any easier. He was about to manually detonate an improvised 20 Kiloton nuclear device and vaporise himself in the process. But he knew that by doing so he would give his commanding officer a chance to stop a threat to all life in the known – and unknown – galaxy. He sighed in relief and closed his eyes, leaning comfortably against the nuke, and smiled.

He didn't realise, however, that it was not his destiny to die alone and unappreciated by those he was trying to save in a universe filled with corruption, but to strive for something much greater...

**A/N: That's the prologue for you, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Remember to give me your ideas and suggestions.**

**Update: Changed Shepard's first name to Rachel in order to avoid being criticized.**


	2. Chapter 1: Culture Shock

**Chapter 1: Culture Shock**

**Time:Date Record Anomaly\Estimated 0100 hours [Calendar File Unavailable] [Location Unknown] **

Kaidan came back to his senses slowly. _Hold a sec, I should be dead, I just detonated a 20 Kiloton nuclear weapon, so how am I alive? Where am I anyway? _He looked around; he was in a rural area that much was clear, it was snowing too. He shivered and checked himself over and froze as he looked at his hands: they were the pale, soft hands of a 9-year-old child._ So, I'm a kid again, I'll probably have to shed my weapon, but if I'm right… _he tried for a biotic lift and a familiar blueaura wrapped around his hand, causing the rock he was focusing on to rise into the air as if someone had turned off the gravity _…good, my biotics still work. _He checked his weapon of choice: a Stinger Mk X pistol. Thankfully it hadn't been damaged. He began walking towards a lamp post about a kilometer down the road; hoping to find a homestead.

**/**

Kaidan staggered towards the farmhouse nursing his punctured kidney and knocked on the door. A woman opened it and froze in shock when she saw his condition. "What happened?" she asked, catching him as he dropped.

"If I told you, you'd probably think I'm crazy." He said weakly. The woman pried Kaidan's blood caked fingers away from his hip. "That looks nasty, let's get you inside." She took him into the farmhouse and got a good look at his injury.

"How'd you wind up with a gunshot wound to the kidney?"

"If you can help me out, I'll tell you." He promised.

"No bullet particulates in the vicinity of the entry wound so I won't need to worry about that, but it still needs cleaning." She slid a pair of gloves on and worked a finger into the wound. "What the hell," she muttered. "Someone shot you with a directed energy weapon? The scorching around the entry wound is consistent with a pulse laser."

Kaidan let out a pained gasp as the woman's finger withdrew.

"My name's Carisa Unduli. What's your name?'

"Kaidan Alenko."

"Nice to know you, now grit your teeth, biofoam can sting a bit when it goes in."

Kaidan gave a strangled yelp as a cold substance was injected into his wound. The stuff stung like an army of ants crawling through his abdominal cavity. The sensation quickly subsided and Carisa cleaned the congealed blood away from the wound before swabbing it with a disinfectant and covering it with a sterile cloth pad and a strip of gauze. "That should hold you together till you heal."

"Thanks," Kaidan said to her. "Just one question, what's the current date?"

"September 12th 2493."

"Damn, I'm three-hundred years in the future; and likely also in a parallel universe."

"You're from a parallel universe?"

"I can elaborate, but, my first hint was the fact that you're using this 'biofoam' instead of the medigel I'm used to in my own universe."

"You can tell me more in the morning, in the meantime though; I can set up the spare room for you."

"Thanks."

"Now, how about that elaboration,"

"It's a long story, but basically…"

**/**

**0530 hours, September 13, 2493 (Military Calendar)\Epsilon Lambda system, Unduli homestead, planet Mirial**

As the dim predawn light crept into the house through a crack in the curtains of the simply furnished bedroom, Kaidan forced his eyes open and poked his head from under the heavy blanket, which, considering that a "warm" day on Mirial was usually about ten degrees below freezing, was kind of needed. He checked the alarm clock on the small table next to the bed and suppressed a groan of complaint; he'd only been asleep for one and a half hours. He knew that trying to go back to sleep was pointless, having spent about three hours explaining to Carisa about the Systems Alliance, the Citadel Council and Mass Effect technology, while at the same time learning about the United Nations Space Command, the Galactic Republic and the various differences in technology displayed by the two civilizations. He had also learned that, until about ten years ago, Mirial had been under the oppression of the Insurrectionists, who had used the Selani as cheap disposable labor in their trinium mines. However the UNSC had put its foot down, sending a battle group and two battalions of Marines to remove the Insurrectionist blockade and liberate the planet. Kaidan had only gotten to bed at 0400, but had literally fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, all the information he had taken in had given him a headache the size of the Epsilon Lambda system's gas giant. He shook himself and reached for his boots. He slid them on, slipped out of the room. He knew from what Liara had told him on the way down to Virmire that he was now Force-sensitive, meaning that his abilities were now enhanced. He shakily expanded his extrasensory abilities and found an incredibly bright presence, clearly strong in the Force, that of a little girl; untrained, pure and beautiful. She was obviously asleep so he made sure not to wake her has he passed her room and crept down the stairs to the lounge room. He suddenly felt the calm and disciplined presence that was Carisa; he smiled, realizing that he still needed training. He moved into the lounge room and found her seated in front of the comm terminal.

"Sorry," she said, turning to him and giving him a motherly smile. "I didn't realize that you were awake."

"No, it's fine. What're you working on?"

"I've set everything up to legally adopt you, welcome to the family."

Kaidan's jaw dropped. "Whoa, you'd do that at the drop of a hat?"

"You're lost in an unfamiliar place and need the kind of support that a family can give you; I decided to give you that."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Don't mention it, son."

They embraced.

Kaidan wriggled free of his adoptive mother's grip and turned around to see the little girl he'd sensed earlier standing a short distance away, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Geez, that's one hell of a wakeup call." She remarked casually.

"Sleep well, Luminara?" Carisa asked.

Luminara nodded, Kaidan noticed that she seemed rather advanced for a child of her age, but he knew that Selani matured mentally at a faster rate than other species, while they physically aged six months in the span of an Earth year. Luminara looked about three so she was at least eighteen months old.

"It's rude the stare, aniki." She smiled. Kaidan blinked and realized he had in fact been staring at her.

"Sorry, imouto." He was surprised that he was using Japanese, but then again he knew that Carisa had been living in Japan for some time after she'd crash landed on earth in early 1997 before returning to Mirial in 2197.

"Okay, breakfast time, kids." Carisa said, her voice snapping him back to the present.

"Alright, chow time!" Luminara giggled at Kaidan's choice of words, causing him to scowl good-naturedly at her. They sat at the table and Carisa served pancakes with maple syrup. After he had finished is first plateful, Carisa topped him up and sat down opposite him.

"I told you earlier that I would give you the full story, now, where to begin…"

**/**

**The past (3000+ years before the Battle of Yavin)**

Sam opened his eyes and looked around, he was immediately confused. That explosion had clearly done something it wasn't meant to. Instead of dying he had apparently transitioned somewhere.

But, where?

"You're awake."

He jumped, feeling around for his rifle, but came up empty. He turned to the speaker, a female human (or possibly humanoid, but Sam wasn't the quick-to-judge type) in a rough tunic, trousers and boots. She smirked coyly. "Looking for this?" she held up his MA2B assault rifle, her eyes glinting mischievously.

"How the…"

"I relieved you of your weapons and spare ammunition before you woke up, something you learn fast when your best friend is a soldier."

"Uh-huh, where am I exactly?"

"You're in the Jedi Temple on the Galactic Republic capital world, Coruscant."

"How'd I get here?"

"When you were caught in the explosion on the Covenant ship, you were shunted backward in time. You were in a coma when we found you, that was a month ago."

"How did you know about the Covenant?"

"I'm a Jedi, and as such I have telepathic talents. I performed a meld while you were comatose so that I didn't have to contend with resistance on your part. I apologize for doing so without your permission."

"No, its fine, you don't need to apologize."

The door opened and a second girl entered the room.

"Liara, I see our guest is awake."

"He came back to his senses a couple of minutes ago."

"Good, Master Kyran wants to speak with him in private at the first available opportunity."

"Can you please not talk about me as if I'm not here?"

"Oh, sorry," the newcomer said apologetically. "Where are my manners? I'm Mirena Offee and my friend is Liara T'Soni."

"I'm Samuel, nice to meet you both."

**/**

Jedi Master Canet Kyran studied the human male who stood before her in her quarters. she could feel the Force flowing strongly within him and decided that his military background would make him a valuable addition to the ranks of the Jedi Order, but that was entirely up to him, of course, she knew better than to force him to become someone he didn't want to be.

He looked at her and smiled charmingly. "I know what you want to ask, and don't worry, I decided on the way over here."

"So, do you want to become a Jedi?" Kyran popped the question anyway.

"I would be honored to join the ranks of the Jedi Order, Master Kyran."

"I'll inform Grandmaster Shan, in the meantime, head over to the Quartermaster and get yourself fitted for a set of robes."

"Yes, Master." Sam bowed respectfully and exited the room, following a map on his datapad to find his way around. He smiled slightly to himself.

_You made your choice so you don't go getting cold feet and decide to back out, what kind of soldier would you be if you shied away from the opportunity to make a difference in the galaxy?_

This was a new chapter in his life, and he intended to give as good as he got…

**/**

**2130 hours, January 4, 2494 (Military Calendar)\Epsilon Lambda system, Unduli homestead, planet Mirial**

Kaidan and Luminara were sitting in front of the television watching Battlestar Galactica when a knock at the door caused the siblings to jump. Kaidan hurriedly paused the video disk and stood as Carisa entered the lounge room with a man in simple Jedi robes trailing behind her.

"Sam!" Luminara called out, recognizing the man for who he was and running forward to embrace him.

"Hey, Lumi," Sam replied, ruffling her hair. "You've grown a bit since I last saw you."

"Well, someone has to."

Sam laughed outright for a full five seconds before turning serious. "I've been instructed by the Jedi Council to take Luminara and Kaidan to Coruscant for assessment."

"Aren't they a bit old to start training?" Carisa asked; concerned.

"Normally the Council wouldn't accept younglings this old for training, but, Master Windu told me that if they have sufficient potential the Council is willing to make an exception in this case." Sam explained.

"We'll go pack our gear for the trip." Kaidan said. He then turned to Luminara. "Race ya,"

"You're on," Luminara grinned and took off upstairs.

**/**

"Energetic, isn't she?" Sam commented.

"Not normally," Carisa replied. "She's pretty quiet most of the time; she only really acts like that when she's tired or bored."

"Like mother, like daughter," Sam teased.

"Shut up, Dad." Carisa shot back, laughing.

**/**

**0935 hours, January 12, 2494 (Military Calendar)\Slipstream space – unknown coordinates near Coruscant star system**

Kaidan's eyes snapped open as his cryotube started to thaw him out. He blinked a few times to acclimatize his eyes to the light conditions.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Kaidan." Said the disembodied voice of the shuttlecraft's Dumb AI, Jenna.

"What's up, Jenna?"

"We'll be exiting Slipspace in about five minutes. Sam told me to revive you prior to transitioning to normal space."

"Tell him I'm on my way up."

The cheaply mass produced civilian CDC-15 shuttlecraft was a simple, rugged space vehicle designed to be modular, customizable and easy to repair. Boeing Aerospace sold them en masse at prices comparable to a family car dealership, meaning that even middle class citizens could afford them. Basic CDC-15s cost 50'000 credits per unit, with a variety of modular add-ons available for minimal extra cost. The basic layout consisted of the cockpit, a passenger section and a small cryo bay, a cargo storage space and the engine room. The result was a compact, streamlined vehicle that could fill a variety of roles.

Kaidan snapped out of his reverie and pushed off the deck, using the handholds on the bulkheads to pull himself along until he reached the cramped cockpit at the front of the shuttle where Sam was waiting for him.

"No, I need to land at the Jedi Temple directly, I'm not going to take crap from spaceport officials, now give me an approach lane to the Temple," … "If you have a problem with me then you can take it up with the Jedi Council, I'm sure they'd be happy to know that you're the reason I'm late for a scheduled meeting," … "Yes, thank you, now I really need to get to the Temple. Thank you, Captain, I apologize for making a fuss."

"What was that all about?"

"Some dunderhead on the other end of the line thought I was lying to him about my Jedi status in order to dodge customs inspection. Thankfully, however, the current watch commander ordered him to let me land at the Temple, he knows a Jedi Order IFF when he sees one."

"Well, that's a relief, do you want me to thaw Luminara out, or should I wait until after we touch down?"

"Wait till we dock, I thought I'd let her have some extra sleep."

"Yeah, no reason to bore her,"

Kaidan felt Coruscant's gravity begin to tug at him as the shuttle descended into the atmosphere. As the Jedi Temple came into view, his jaw hit the floor. It was a beautiful, majestic structure, surprisingly modern looking given the ancient origins of the Order. The five slim stone spires reflected soft light and seemed to glow under the rays of the sun.

He took a deep breath and prepared himself for a battle of wills with the Jedi Council.

**/**

Luminara was awed by the beauty of the Jedi Temple, she knew that being a Jedi was a hard life, but she knew deep down in her soul that this was what she wanted. She and Kaidan followed Sam down a set of stairs and past several rooms where various Jedi of varying species and age undertook different activities of importance to a Jedi.

She waited patiently as the elevator to the top of the central spire made its journey rapidly upwards.

**/**

"Before we begin," Mace Windu said. "I'd like to remind you that whilst we are willing to accept you should you possess sufficient sensitivity to the Force; we will turn you away if you are deemed untrainable."

Kaidan growled slightly at the sheer arrogance of the man who sat not two meters from him. "I didn't come here to listen to you spouting your bigotry and arrogance, just get this over with!"

"I'd advise you to rein in your attitude, young man." Mace hissed.

"Mace, that's _enough_!" Sam barked. "You may be on the Council, but that doesn't change the fact that you used to be my Padawan. I will _not_ allow an Order that I have upheld for over three-thousand years think itself in any way superior to the citizens of the Republic."

"We protect the Republic, don't lecture me!" Mace snarled.

"I said, _enough_!"

"Don't you dare-."

"_Stop it!"_

Everyone looked at Luminara. Her eyes blazed with determination and she fixed a steady gaze on the Council. Sam smiled approvingly. "Ever the rose amidst the thorns, Luminara,"

"Thanks," she looked sheepishly at the floor, clearly embarrassed at the sudden attention.

Yoda spoke up, his eyes fixing an extremely embarrassed Mace with a stern look. "Correct the child is, arrogant we should not be. Mace, make an effort to change your views you should."

"Sorry, Master Yoda." Mace mumbled. He straightened up. "I-I apologize for my former arrogance, Kaidan." He smiled in a genuine way and Kaidan smiled back.

"Truce?"

"Truce," Mace picked up a datapad. "Let's get this done. Luminara, Kaidan, you need to use the Force to perceive the images on the screen, because the screen will be facing towards me. This is as much a lesson as a test. A Jedi is required to act on instinct and obvious threats are not always visible."

The sequence started. Kaidan was up first.

"A ship, a cup, a speeder, a power drill and an escape pod."

"Correct on all five counts, Kaidan."

Luminara was called up and the same result occurred.

"Kaidan Alenko, Luminara Unduli. Welcome to the Jedi Order." Mace said, grinning in approval of their talents.

"Thank you, Master Windu. I apologize for losing my temper with you earlier."

"No hard feelings, we all get frustrated."

"Yeah, that's true."

This was the beginning of a new chapter in both their lives, and in the years to come they would soar to greater heights than even they themselves knew.

**/**

**A/N: That's chapter 1. I hope you enjoy. Personally, I'm breathing a sigh of relief because this thing is **_**finally**_** getting off the ground after so many false starts. As always, read, review and send me your ideas and suggestions. **


End file.
